


Wedding

by Mushroomsin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, Wedding, angsty, kinda rushed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroomsin/pseuds/Mushroomsin
Summary: Luffy wonders why he couldn't be with his soulmate until it's a bit too late.





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Soulmate AU!  
> Where your soulmate’s full name is tattooed on your wrist since the day you're born. 
> 
> Hey guys, this chapter was a bit rushed out, sorry if it's a bit crappy.  
> ENjoy!

Luffy always asked Ace why he couldn’t be with his soulmate since they were kids. 

Ace would never give an absolute reply. 

And in return, he would always ghost over the topic with answers like

 

“It’s weird.”

“It wouldn’t work out.”

“It’s wrong.”

“You would get hurt.”

 

Luffy is dumb, but he knows that it wouldn’t be wrong. 

Luffy knows that he wouldn’t get hurt. 

Luffy knows that it wouldn’t be weird. 

And Luffy believes that no. Luffy knows that it can work out.  
And It would work out. 

Sabo on the other hand always avoided answering the question as long as Ace was around. 

But if they were ever alone, Sabo would encourage Luffy to pursue his soulmate. 

Well, at least until Sabo died in that car crash. 

 

The brothers never really accepted Sabo’s death. 

But they don’t talk about it anymore.

Luffy wants to pursue his soulmate.  
He so desperately wants to, without anyone stopping him. 

 

And honestly, no one is stopping him.

 

Honestly, instead of himself.

 

And Ace. 

 

Probably.

 

They just, don’t talk about it anymore.

 

But Luffy knows how Ace feels about the topic.

Luffy loves his soulmate, but he’s not willing to take the risk of losing Ace because of it. 

 

Because Ace is just as important. 

 

And even after Ace left for university, Luffy never went to pursue his soulmate. 

\------------------------

“Luffy”

Looking up, his eyes meet gentle, blue ones. 

“Hey, Robin!” Luffy replied with a cheery smile. 

His history teacher smiled back in response and pulled out a chair for herself.  
She pulled her sleeves up and showed Luffy her own wrist. 

It was more like a fading scar by now. 

Luffy could barely make out the words on her wrist. 

“Donquixote Rocinante” 

Apparently, he died young, and Robin was only nine when he left her. 

They never met. 

“I’m not able to pursue mine anymore.”She said with half a smile.

“ But you can.”

Luffy looked back at her gentle eyes.  
But shook his head.  
And gave out his signature laugh.

“Thank you Robin, but-” Before he could finish, she cut him off. 

“Please Luffy, your reason for not pursuing doesn’t make any sense, and I hate to see you like this.” He could hear her worry in her tone.

 

He paused

Just for a moment, he paused.

 

“What do you mean? I’m fine Robin! Shi Shi Shi!” He grinned.

Luffy doesn’t like seeing his friends worry about anything. 

 

Especially him. 

 

Luffy can handle himself.

He’s nineteen!

He’s a big boy!

 

But Robin doesn’t seem to be buying it at all, though she didn’t push any further, and Luffy is grateful for that. 

“Well, we're here if you need us.” And with that, she walked away.

Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, Luffy knows that Robin is right.  
Everyone was right.  
And his reason is stupid. 

Plus Luffy believes that it would work out somehow. It’s fate, right? His soulmate couldn’t change fate that easily after all. 

Right?

\------------------------

A mail was sent to Luffy.

 

Ace was getting married. 

 

And Luffy couldn’t be happier for him. 

It was a private wedding, and only close family members and friends are invited. 

While wearing his slightly oversized white tuxedo he borrowed from Sanji, he fumbled with his red tie helplessly until Makino came in and saved the day.  
GIving him a soft smile, she hugged him tight and left the room to help the others. 

 

Ace’s bride was really something else, she’s pretty rowdy, has horrible table manners, and is extremely gluttonous. 

Just like Luffy.

She had brown eyes, bright pink hair, which she swore she did not dye. And Luffy swears that he knows a girl with the exact same color too. The one that always hangs around Zoro..? Or was she Zoro’s girlfriend...or ex? Well, whatever, now’s not the time to think about such things. Maybe later.  
A golden piercing below her left eye and bright red lipstick on her lower lip.  
Her name was Jewelry Bonney. 

It’s really hard to not like her. 

She and Luffy just match so well, their personalities are almost the same!

But it’s so hard for Luffy to like her. 

 

Luffy went in the backroom, where the groom is preparing himself for the big day.

Ace looked great with his black suit and his hair smoothed backward.  
It was very shinney too and honestly, doesn’t look that comfortable.  
Luffy noticed that Ace’s soulmate tattoo was scratched out.  
It was scratched up so bad, no one could’ve told what the original name was. 

 

It’s been four years since Luffy’s seen Ace.  
And suddenly he comes back with a wedding invitation for his little brother.  
With no explanation whatsoever.  
Just a small line that wrote.

“I found my real soulmate.”

Son of a fucking gun. 

“Luffy.”

He looked up, and Ace was smiling up at him, he looked…

 

...Almost happy.

 

Almost.

 

“I’m so happy you came.”

He’s so fucking happy Luffy came.

Holding back any emotion Luffy had, he forced up his best smile and laughed.

“Shi Shi! Why wouldn’t I come to my own brother’s wedding?” Luffy replied.

Ace just smiled softly in response. 

But Luffy had to ask that question one last time before he couldn’t anymore. 

“Ace?”

“Hm?”

“Why couldn’t I be with my soulmate?”

 

Ace isn’t smiling anymore.  
Fist tight. His face scrunched up a bit.

 

“You know the answer Luffy.” Ace replied.

 

“Plus, it’s too late now.” 

 

Then Ace left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Luffy believed in fate.

 

He believed it so bad.

 

And Luffy wants to be happy for Ace so badly. 

 

He so desperately does. 

 

He wants to like Bonney so bad too. 

 

It’s not her fault.

 

But it’s really, just so hard.

 

 

 

 

 

Gold . D . Ace

Has been tattooed on Luffy’s wrist since he was born. 

 

But it’s so hard to be happy with your soulmate on their wedding day. 

Their wedding day, while their partner is not you. 

 

It’s too hard.

 

Luffy believed in fate.


End file.
